Even a kitten has claws
by moonlight sakura
Summary: A mystious girl falls from the sky and bumps into inu and the gang.little do they know a new evil came with her.(kikyo bashing)
1. Default Chapter

**A/N this is my first fanfic so be nice. No flames please.**

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha sniff

1.dropping in on the gang

Inu and the gang are walking in a forest. It was midafternoon and the gang where heading keade's village.

All of a sudden a scream pierced the silence. "What the heck was that?" asked Kagome

"It sounded like a scream" replied Sango. They all looked up and something falling from the sky.

"What the hell" inuyasha sniffed the air. "It smells like a". Before inuyasha could finish his sentence. Something crashed into him. The gang ran over to him."Get whatever that is on top of me off!" yelled inuyasha.

"I wonder if she's hurt?" "I don't know". "Who's hurt?"Asked inuyasha. "Take a look" Inuyasha looked down at himself to see a young girl on top of him who seemingly to be unconscious.

Inuyasha grabbed the girl and throw her off him. "Inuyasha don't do that!" said Kagome. "Well hell no one would get her off me!" inuyasha snapped back "You can't just throw her! She could be badly hurt for all we know!" Kagome yelled back.

"So! It's not our problem!" inuyasha yelled, "How can u be so heartless!" "I'm a demon remember I have no heart!" "Inuyasha you're a hanyou remember" miroku said.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" inuyasha and Kagome yelled in usion. "Well sorry " miroku said annoyed. Miroku then went to stand next to sango. "Don't get any—PEVERT!" sango hit miroku 6 times with hiraikotsu knocking him unconscious.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked sweetly. "Yeah" inuyasha said with a hint of fear in his voice. "SSSSIIIITTTT!" "Oh crap". The prayer beads started to glow then pulled him to the ground. "Dumb wench" inuyasha mumbled though a faceful of dirt.

" don't call me that!"Fumed kagome.Inuyasha got up from the ground and growled."What should we do with her lady kagome?"Asked miroku who's finally conscious.

"We should take her to keade."replied Kagome."inuyasha" "NO!" "but-" "NO!"If you only-" "NO!" "But inuya-" "NO!FORGET I'M NOT CARRING HER!" "But-" "NO!" "The girl can ride on kirara kagome"said sango

"ok"Kagome said happily."Heartless jerk"Kagome said passing inuyasha."Hmph"was all inuyasha said."inuyasha why do you always have to be mean to kagome?" asked shippo."I'M NOT MEAN TO KAGOME!"roared an angry inuyasha.

"Yeah right!Your to blind to see how much you hurt her.Everytime she sees you with kikyo-" "Leave kikyo out of this!".Shippo clears his throat"As i was saying every time she sees you with kikyo she comes back crying and goes back home.One of this days inuyasha she might go home and never come back.think about that inuyasha"shippo said calmly.Then he jumped away heading for the group.

"I'm not mean to Kagome.Am i?" inuyasha quietly asked himself.

**A/N okay I know it's a kinda short chapter but I ran out of ideas. If you think of any ideas please tell me.now push the little button and give me a review.**


	2. A strange girl

**A/N: Hi peoplez! Here's another chapter. I'm gonna make this chapter a bit longer (if I can). Well anyway onward with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and I'll never well…**

'…'**_Thoughts_**

"…"**Talking**

**2. A strange girl**

The gang was getting nearer to Keade's village and inuyasha was nowhere in sight. "I wonder how she came to falling out of the sky?" asked sango. "Maybe she could fly,"said miroku his hand inching near sango.

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled out as she slapped miroku hard in the face."My hand is processed I swear it as I mind of it's own my dear sango." "Yeah right!" "What you don't believe me?" "Heck no" "why not?" "Because your reparation speaks for itself!"

"Guys quit it! We need to get this girl to keade's ASAP."Kagome said. "What does ASAP mean Kagome?"Asked Shippo. "It means as soon as possible shippo" "oh".

"I wonder where inuyasha is?" "Yeah one minute his here the next he's gone." Inuyasha was thinking to himself when he spotted kikyo's soul stealers. "Kikyo" inuyasha whispered to himself. "Hello inuyasha"kikyo said walking out from the bushes. "Hi kikyo" "Tell me inuyasha are you still following the foolish girl kagome. You know she's nothing but weak girl, a simple clone to the original.

"Yes I know. She's nothing like you. You are better then her," Inuyasha said softly. "I love you kikyo and only you." Kikyo smiled a evil little smile and said "Inuyasha if you really love me show me by getting the rest of me soul."

Back to the gang.

The gang arrived at keade's hut and told her how the came to find the girl. "You say you found ye child falling out ye sky?" Keade asked with a questioning look on her face. "Yes we did. We heard a scream and the next thing we know she's came crashing into inuyasha. Speaking of inuyasha I wonder where he is?" Kagome asked looking around the hut.

'_Poor Kagome she doesn't know that inuyasha is with kikyo. Stupid inuyasha he doesn't know how much he's hurting her.'_ Shippo thought to himself.

"Keade can you tell if she's hurt or not?"Asked sango. "Yes I can tell. She looks like she from around here." "She…isn't?" "No her clothing is different"

The girl was wearing a pink outfit trimmed with gold thread at the ends with matching shoes. A symbol made out in gold thread was on her side of shirt. (like the way sang battle top is)The girls hair was light brown and in a ponytail.

"Kagome is she from your time?" "No she isn't" "I wonder how old she is?" asked a curious kisune. "I say ye child is about 12," said keade."You can tell by her height." "We should let her rest now" "ok" "lets like for inuyasha ok guys"kagome said. Everyone was outside looking for inuyasha. "Kagome why are we looking for inuyasha I'm sure he'll come back soon" sango said.

"I know but I want to talk to him about earlier" Replied Kagome "oh" Kagome walk to over to keade and was talking to her. "Pssst sango over here." Whispered a voice. "Shippo where are you?" sango asked looking around a tree. "Over here," Shippo said his head poking behind a small bush."Follow me"

Sango followed shippo until he stopped a safe distance away from Kagome to hear. "I know where inuyasha is," shippo said with sadness in he's voice. "He's with kikyo." "How do you know?" Sango asked. "I saw kikyo's soul stealers plus I smelt her scent." A sad shippo said.

"Shippo what's wrong?" Sango said worried "I hate inuyasha," Shippo said half crying. "He always hurts Kagome don't like when she cries she's my momma. It hurts me deep down inside. I-I hate inuyasha! I just hate him. I wish he never met Kagome so wouldn't hurt her." Said shippo who now burst out crying. "Now, now shippo don't cry. Daijoubu." Sango said while holding shippo.

Back in Keade's hut.

The girl started moving then she woke up. She sat up and looked around the hut and saw nobody around. "Where am I and how did I get here." she asked nobody in peculiar. She got up and grabbed a poach that held something. (A/n: when the girl fell a poach came with her.). She walked to the doorway and came face-to-face with sango. The girl reached in the poach and pulled out a dagger and…

**A cliffhanger! I'm so evil hehehe. So what do you think? Good? Or bad? Just to let you know Daijoubu means it's all right. I won't be making another chapter unless I get 5 reviews so push the button.**


End file.
